


Go Away

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Foot Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for fandot Creativity Night 28.05.16 - prompt was 'go away' and/or 'pillow'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Away

“Let me put this in words you’ll understand, Douglas.” Carolyn’s voice was muffled by the pillow, her stomach pressed into the mattress. “Go. Away.”

He chuckled, and she was immediately irritated by the warmth of his breath as he kissed her foot. “Not a chance.”

“Are you seriously telling me you want me to kick you in the face?”

“I don’t believe I said that.”

“I told you to leave me alone. I said I was perfectly fine….”

“Oh, I know you did.”

“So, what…?”

“Carolyn,” he sighed, and she stifled a groan as he began to press his thumbs into her soles. “You’ve been on your feet for almost twelve hours….”

“And your point is?”

“That you’re clearly exhausted. And that these long days are beginning to take their toll.”

“That’s preposterous.”

“You almost fell asleep in the portacabin.”

“I did _not_.”

“Martin asked me if you were alright.”

She struggled to turn over, pulling her feet away from him and fixing him with a glare. “He did _what_?”

Douglas rolled his eyes. “So madam’s iron mask may in fact be beginning to crumble.”

“A momentary slip.”

“You need to start saying ‘no’. You need to….”

“Stop telling me what I need, Douglas. Who the _hell_ do you think you are?”

His smile was wide and he dropped his head to kiss her toe. “I know exactly who I am.”

“Apparently not. You’re walking an extremely fine line….”

“Am I indeed?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Well, it’s one I’m more than happy to traverse.” He looked up at her, one eyebrow quirked. “Now, for God’s sake, Lyn – be quiet and let me rub your damn feet in peace.”

She held his gaze for a long moment, silently debating the necessity of resistance, before huffing out a breath and shoving her legs back in his direction. “ _Fine_ , then. Just don’t expect it to make one iota of difference to my mood.”

“I would never presume.”  


“Finally you’re learning.”

“In _peace_.”

She tutted in disapproval though settled back against the pillows, Douglas’ strong hands and clever fingers easing away her tension in firm, practiced moves. 

FIN


End file.
